Soul Calibur: The Legend of Leinad
by Devilsnevercry1991
Summary: Leinad's back and better than ever, this is a redone version of Soul Calibur 3 featuring some large changes including a number of OOCs including Leinad, is rated M for future lemons and for violence,blood, gore and language, all the good stuff.
1. Prologue: A History of Souls

Yes, Leinad is back and better than ever, other than this short prologue, most of the future chapters will average in around 10,000 words, I also have a couple more OOCs other than Leinad. This is a romance/action/adventure fic, the pairings I've come up with so far are: Leinad x Ivy, Leinad x Tira or even Leinad x Ivy x Tira. Just so everyone knows Tira is not evil in this and she does not work for Nightmare, I don't own Soul Calibur 3 so I had to come up with my own plotline.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS OTHER THAN LEINAD AND MY OTHER OOCs

Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold.

--A story from the end of the Middle Ages, author unknown

Some called it the ultimate sword. Some described it as a demon sword in which a powerful spirit dwelt. Some said it was the sword of heroes, the savior of kingdoms... Numerous rumors and legends surrounded Soul Edge, but its true nature was that of a cursed sword that devoured human souls.

It was originally a single sword created by the hand of man. It was mearly a warrior's tool, possessing no will of its own. But the sword soon bathed in the blood and hatred of countless battles and enless wars throughout its dark history, and ventually it came to emit an evil aura. It learned to devour souls as it rent the flesh of men, and its power steadily increased.

In one age, a hero acquired Soul Edge. With his iron will, he controlled the sword freely and brought peace to the violent land. He was revered as a king.

In any age, however, there are those who resent great men. The one who took Soul Edge out of envy was none other than the king's own son. Sadly, his soul stolen, he became a puppet to the sword's dark will. The king fought against his son. At the end of their fearsome battle, the king's desperate blow shattered Soul Edge, but also took the life of his son.

When the chaos subsided, the source of the conflict, Soul Edge, had disappeared.

The king was tormented by remorse. Most would have submitted to the overwhelming grief, but the king did no such thing. The abominable Soul Edge would certainly appear again, bringing tragedy with it.

This ill omen steeled the king's resolve. For the sake of the world as well as his own redemption, he vowed to create a holy sword that could fight against the evil blade's powers. With the aid of the greatest sage of the era, the king began work on his grand plan.

Purifying fragments of the cursed sword that he still had, the king finally succeeded in creating the holy sword, Soul Calibur. But it cost him his life.

A sect of guardians was created to carry out the late king's will. These guardians lived in seclusion, passing down the sword secretly from generation to generation in preparation for the day when Soul Edge would return and unleash its fury. Each time the sword fell into the hands of powerful warriors or those with evil intentions, Soul Calibur appeared to prevent the cursed blade from committing unspeakable atrocities.

Stories of the never-ending struggle between the brother blades were passed on from one generation to another, giving birth to countless legends and fairy tales.

Time passed, and it was now the end of the sixteenth century.

Over the long years, the two swords had increased their power. Now, they had appeared once again upon the stage of history.

During the course of their conflict, Soul Edge was shattered and Soul Calibur was contaminated with evil energy. The will of the cursed sword appeared to have burned out, but in reality, it had mearly been reduced to a smoldering ember. The life of the holy sword, too, was thought to have withered and died, but it was quietly burbling like a spring at the bottom of a deep abyss. Even now, the ancient swords were awaiting the chance to regain their true power.

There was a young knight who had been controlled not mearly once but several time by the evil sword. When he broke that curse and stabbed through the heart of the cursed blade with the holy sword, the gears of fate began to creak into motion. A new page would soon be written in the tale of the two swords, opposite in power and bound by destiny...

"Hear with your ears the best things; look upon them with clear-seeing thought, for decision between the two Beliefs, each man for himself before the Great consummation, bethinking you that it be accomplished to our pleasure."

-- "Avesta"


	2. Chapter 1: An Embrace of Souls

_This is the first real chapter of The Legend of Leinad, I finally got Soul Calibur 3 and 've seen the trailer for Soul Calibur 4 enough times to make this a Soul Cal 3-4 semi novelization, the next couple of chapters are going to set the stage for all the characters and then there will be full chapters. This chapter sets the stage for both Raphael and Siegfried._

"But the strong man is strongest when alone."

"Wilhelm Tell," Freidrich von Schiller

_As Nightmare plundered powerful souls and recovered the shattered fragments of the sword, the cracks in the surface of Soul Edge healed one by one. His goal of reviving the evil sword edged toward completion. After some time, the azure knight returned to his old stronghold, Ostrheinsburg Castle. This land which had once tasted the blood of many, was a fitting place for the restoration of the sword's true power._

_A lone man appeared in search of Soul Edge. He wielded a thin blade in his left hand, and his eyes revealed al the madness and obsession he held inside._

Raphael moved slowly through the castle, this was it, the place where Soul Edge was last seen. He would not let such an opportunity pass him by. He made his way up the stone stairs until he finally reached the top, a knight in azure armor kneeled before a massive blade with a singular eye, Soul Edge. Their eyes locked, deep blue met crimson red and the two reached for their weapons, a simple rapier passed down to him from his father against the legendary Soul Edge, the odds were not to his liking.

The two began their hard battle, Raphael's quick, thrusts and stabs had little affect against the azure Nightmare, it moved slowly and for each of its strikes Raphael struck ten times more but the difference in their power was obvious. Soon the battle was done. Raphael was beaten, all that was left was the killing blow as his bloodied body hit the wall, "Your strikes were weak. Fragile. Pathetic. Just like human souls." What Raphael did not notice was the splash of blue that entered the knight's eyes.

Inside Nightmare's mind a battle was being fought between the host and the parasite.

"_Why do you continue to fight me!? I cannot be beaten, your soul is too weak, just like your will..."_

"_Silence…I will not obey you anymore. I will atone for what I have done…"_

"_The depth of human greed astounds me. You still seek forgiveness, after all you have done?"_

"_No! But one must reflect on one's sins and move onward!"_

"…_Even if the path ahead leads only to darkness? Only death awaits in the end."_

"_Is it because it is finite that people cling to the joys of life?"_

… _Can you not hear them—the wails of the souls that were swallowed unto the abyss by your hand?"_

"_I am eternally sorry for what I have done… But listen to me!"_

"… _He sought death. He revered it. Death is beautiful. Your father, too, knew its allure."_

"_Yes. If I could, I would return to that time—"_

"… _He must perish. You shall cast his body into the darkness. He shall stagnate and rot, steeped in despair, as you squeeze the final gasp from his lungs!"_

"_No! That's an illusion! I can see it… I can see the proud way he faces his end!"_

All of this was waged in the mind of Nightmare, as he stood completely motionless. Seizing his chance, he moved his body though his strength of will and shoved the tip of his sword into the massive eye of the sword held above the motionless Nightmare's head.

Nightmare let out an inhuman cry. Inside him, the crazed, wounded mind of the wicked sword clawed at the consciousness of its host. But he stood with an iron will against the raging storm. The time had come. The eyes that had been dyed crimson by evil were washed away and in there place the flame of life was relit. He who had been host to the cursed sword for so long had reclaimed his body as his own. In response to the rapidly weakening evil, light poured out like the coming of the dawn…

When it was all done, when it was over, Siegfried thought back in a daze over what he had done. It had been a reflexive action. A sword had appeared along with the light. As if guided by something, he took the sword in his hand and drove it into the evil eye that was the core of Soul Edge. That sword was the holy sword Soul Calibur, which had been trapped by the evil sword.

The blow, however was not enough to destroy the evil sword. As the evil blade began to crack, thick tendrils coursed from the evil sword's eye and wrapped around the handle of the holy sword, a blinding light shone, banishing the tendrils of evil energy and knocking Siegfried backwards into the wall. When Siegfried pushed himself up the weapon he saw was nether Soul Edge nor Soul Calibur, it was something else entirely, an embrace of souls, it was a sleeping blade yet to awaken. The evil energy of the cursed sword had quieted, but the holy sword had gone silent too, as if it had lost its power.

"This isn't enough…" Forcing his tired brain into motion, he began to think. He threw off his destable armor and smashed it to pieces. Then picking up the fused swords, he left that cursed land. "I will seal away Soul Edge for all eternity and atone for my sins. This I swear!" shouted Siegfried to the rising sun.

His bloody fate would not release him from his fate so easily, however. What Siegfried failed to notice was the fleeing Raphael. But more important then that was the small flames that had snaked from the sword as Soul Calibur pierced it, into the pieces of armor scattered on the stones of the castle floor.

There was no way for him to know an Azure Nightmare would soon reawaken.

_Well, that was fun, the next chapter is going to be just as good, I hope to get plenty of reviews, and make sure you check out my next work, DMC3: The novelization, I plan to do a large number of SC and DMC based fics._


	3. Chapter 2: Season of Darkness

_This is the second chapter, a fair amount of Nightmare, Ivy and Zasalamel in this one, the next chapter is going to be even better and longer! Please Read & Review, I need some feedback! _

"To the Light a season was set; but everlasting and boundless is the dominion of the Night."- "Hymnen an die Nacht," Novalis

_Throughout its long history of slaughter, the sword Soul Edge had obtained its own immortal soul. This invisible entity—the will of the cursed sword—chose to cling onto the remains of some armor strewn on the ground. That armor, the armor of the azure knight, Nightmare, who had unleashed his reign of terror across Europe._

_The evil soul flowed into the armor, but trying to manipulate a bodiless host was no easy task. It could not even move, much less hunt souls. With the loss of its own physical body, it lacked the strength to accomplish anything—all it could do was resign itself to its current fate. Calming the burning flame of its will, the will of the evil sword waited for an opportunity._

_Some time later, a man bearing a large scythe visited the castle in which Nightmare's strewn armor remained. The man could read what had happened by studying the armor and the evil energy hanging in the air._

Zasalamel smirked at the sight before him, he prepared a quick spell and soon the castle faded around him. He stood within a dome of swirling energies; a massive blue eye stared at him, watching his every move. He stood atop a massive pillar of stone in the center of the room, the armor stood opposite him, bearing the image it must have bore with its last host. "Never have I met a mortal as foolish as you, you knew what I was and that I could do you no harm in my current form and yet you still seek to have your soul devoured?"

Zasalamel smirked and replied, "I have come to strike a bargain." This caught the attention of the armor, "What kind of bargain?" "I will give you your own body in return for one thing." Replied Zasalamel, Nightmare's eyes widened beneath his helm, _My own body. No longer would I need Siegfried or any other mortal to use as a host. _Nightmare smiled an evil smile beneath his helm, "What would I have to do in return?" Zasalamel smirked, "Merely return Soul Edge to its full power." Nightmare nodded and Zasalamel faded back into the castle.

_Perhaps each sought to outwit the other, or perhaps they shared a strange connection that could only be understood by those with an ancient bond… After a few moments, the man agreed to aid the sword._

_Zasalamel performed an ancient ritual, using words of power to distort the laws of nature. The unsteady energy of the cursed sword and the spirits that circled this land were woven together and bound into the remains of the terrible armor. The resentful howling of ghosts roared out over the sound of thunder. An unsteadily wavering silhouette took shape, and the soul of the evil weapon had regained the shell of its former host. This revived being was clad in blue armor that shone with an evil light. Not a trace of damage remained. Out of its hand oozed a tremendous, unusually-shaped sword that resembled the cursed sword. From the memories etched into the armor, an entity that was supposedly gone from this world had found a new incarnation._

_Sometime during this event, the tears of heaven had begun to fall. They struck his body futility, as if trying to wash away the evil karma with which he was stained._

"Go and wreak havoc until you drive all life into the abyss of despair…" with that Zasalamel vanished, his face expressionless. Nightmare smirked beneath his helm and gripped the phantom Soul Edge in his left hand, he began walking in the direction of the largest number of souls he could sense, the eye in his blade moving much like the real Soul Edge did.

It had been two days since Siegfried had been freed from Soul Edge, he had been able to find new armor and his old blade Requiem, he had wrapped the other blade, the fused sword, a blade he had dubbed Soul Embrace in a cloak and strapped onto his back, the blade weighted him down with Requiem strapped over top it but he did his best to ignore it. Storm clouds had been moving in since yesterday afternoon and now it seemed it was time for the rain to pour, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed, he pulled his hood up and continued walking along the path. Soon though he felt strange, pain coursed up his right arm, it throbbed and pulsated, he stared at it and it morphed into Nightmare's monstrous claw and lunged at him.

Nightmare could feel him, the other, Siegfried, his last host. He could sense that Siegfried carried with him the two blades, the trapped Soul Edge and the cursed Soul Calibur (Author's note: When Nightmare says cursed he pronounces Cur-Said, The Cur-Said Soul Calibur), he began moving towards the swords, stepping over the corpses of the townsfolk of the destroyed town. He sensed Siegfried was far from his current location, at least a day's worth of travel.

Siegfried panted, it had been a trick of his mind, but it meant something, either the sword was gaining power or… He shook his head and continued walking, he was about half a day's journey from her home, he wasn't sure she would be willing to help him but it was at least worth a shot.

_Meanwhile at a mansion miles from Siegfried_, a young woman, Ivy Valentine sat in her lab, she examined a book she had found at an academic city in England, she had finished examining Valentine several hours ago, she was still unsure as to why it had acted the way it had. She had neared the end of the book and finished committing it to memory, after translating it of course, it was written in an old ancient language and had contained the most detailed information of Soul Edge she had ever seen, it had taken her a month to decipher it.

She needed to find this other sword, this Soul Calibur, the supposed polar opposite of Soul Edge. Ivy closed her eyes and sank into deep contemplation, numerous thoughts flashing through her mind. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening. Slightly startled, she looked at the entrance to see a tall, dark skinned man in a white robe.

"Who are you?" unfazed by the sudden intruder, Ivy questioned him with a firm tone. "Did you read the book?" the man replied with a question, his voice quiet and cold. In the silence that followed the two of them found the answer to their respective questions. Ivy grabbed the book and, taking her distance, drew her weapon. From seemingly nowhere the man produced a gigantic scythe.

Fierce combat began at once. The man swung precise strikes with his scythe, while Ivy unleashed a storm of fury with her freely transforming sword. Sparks flew as their blows collided and each deadly strike was deflected.

"Dammit…" Ivy clenched her teeth. She had to expend more mental effort than normal to make Valentine obey her will. A moment of hesitation left a slight opening in her defense, and she stumbled from the force of a heavy blow.

She regained her distance, but the book was no longer in her possession. The man with the scythe slowly picked it up off the floor. "This is a mistake from my past. The world no longer needs this…" as he spoke, crimson flames burst forth from his hand and engulfed the book in his hand. Ignoring Ivy's gasp, he dropped the burning book onto the floor and turned to leave. The flames spread unnaturally fast, separating Ivy and the man.

"Stop!" shouted Ivy, the man; Zasalamel as Ivy would later learn, responded to her voice, "If you wish to learn everything about the cursed sword and the spirit sword, then follow the knight you know well…" with those words the man disappeared behind the curtain of flames. Leaving Ivy to put out the flames alone.

_So that's the end of this chapter, for those of you that haven't noticed these past two chapters have been the profiles slightly altered, all the future chapters will be 100 original, the next chapter is the one you've been waiting for._

_ Next Chapter: The Warrior, the Twisted Soul, the Demon and the Executioner._


End file.
